Contrary
by Spring Gemini
Summary: Naomi thinks that going on a journey is fun, easy, simple, and does not involve anything dying, and no one coming after her or her pokemon's throat, when it is completely the contrary.
1. Chapter 1

"I am _tired_ of Mimi."

That got the ball rolling. I had one pokemon, a shroomish, and all I've _ever_ wanted to do is become a pokemon trainer. _But_ shroomish aren't the best pokemon around! I did my research in the Kiloude library, and, ta-da! Its evolution has a _double weakness_ to flying-types. Wow. Suck, suck, suck. That sucks so much, especially since I love my best friend's chatot.

My parents had gotten my a shroomish, nevertheless. I used to like to watch boxing matches when I was a lot younger, and I think _that's_ what made them think I loved fighting-types (which I don't). And one _very_ fine (not) day, I came home from grocery shopping and they handed me a poke ball. They put it in the middle of my _favorite_ velvety violet cushion, the one I _always_ hugged when in the living room, and to say the least, I was pissed and pleased. Pissed that stupid poke ball had taken _my_ cushion, pleased that they had given me a pokemon (or was the poke ball empty?).

In any case, imagine how shattered my dreams—_my fut__ure_—when the shroomish came leaping out of the poke ball.

Shreds. Smithereens.

Mimi was always the more cheerful type, but she had a permanent scowl on her face. It wasn't anything to be proud of; my friends—classmates—laughed at me for having a shroomish. It was utterly humiliating, and I hope it never happens again.

_"Look, little Naomi got herself a shroomish!"_ Evelyn had snickered. I had never liked Evelyn. She was mean, bratty, spoiled, and daughter of a filthy rich business man. Everyone sticks to her like they were super-glued because she buys them drinks. Because she's rich. _"I mean, what can it do against my purrloin?"_

Ah, yes, purrloin. A purple cat-like pokemon. That was Evelyn's one and only pokemon. Its name was Princess, because Evelyn was the most uncreative girl I had _ever_ met. Mimi is more creative than Princess!

Needless to say, I had began to grow a high intolerance of my starter. And then I confronted my parents about it, with Mimi by my side. She was probably hurt, felt betrayed, furious, livid, miserable, and horrified all at the same time. And it's not a good feeling, I know.

"Well... why's that so?"

Of course they had to ask that. Of course they had to. Because everyone gets a zorua, a purrloin, an eevee, or a torchic as their starter. Those were really common ones. Oh, and don't forget the riolu. Yes, the riolu. Those terrible fiends...

"Because Mimi can't beat them." I just wanted a strong pokemon, and sylveon had always been my top favorite pokemon. I liked fairy-types, and sylveon were really cute! So, sylveon it was.

"But if you evolve Mimi, she can beat a lot of of them! Blaziken aside, that is. Lucario are weak against fighting-type moves, and Mimi will become a fighting-type. It'll be very useful," my mom argued effortlessly.

"Well, I want at least two pokemon before I leave." I stood solid on that. There was no way I would leave with only a single pokemon. "Three is the best, though. And you know what? You can get me a second pokemon at the pet shop. They're _always_ selling, and they evolve into my favorite."

"Sweetheart, we're not rich."

"But you can afford something before I leave, right?"

My dad bit his bottom lip. "Why don't you bring Matilda along?"

Matilda was my dad's flygon. She's a very strong flygon, but she dislikes me. I really wasn't sure why. She probably dislikes people with my personality, I suppose.

"No, Dad. She hates my guts."

"That's not true. She saved you from that slaking."

"She may hate my guts, but she won't let anyone die unless they really deserve it. She's an honorable pokemon, even if she hates me." I personally liked Matilda a lot, admired her, but she had a very high intolerance for me. That wouldn't be good for my adventure if she wouldn't listen to me. Plus, I didn't want to start with a strong pokemon. I wanted to nurture them my own way.

"We'll get you one thing, then. One pokemon," my mom said, sighing. "Next week, though."

"Mom, in five days time is my test. I'm eleven, Mom, and the test will let me become a pokemon trainer! I can't delay it _or_ miss it, I want my second pokemon now."

"Well then, what do you want?"

I bit my bottom lip, hugging Mimi. Even if I didn't like her typing, she had been my friend for two years... it would be mean to push her aside.

"An eevee."

* * *

And that's exactly what they did—get me an eevee. They brought me to the pet shop (or pokemon shop, it didn't matter, they could be pets _or_ trained pokemon), and I asked them for eevee. They had five of them.

And one of them was shiny!

But I didn't want that, because it would stand out too much, and it was expensive. I wanted a female, normal, one. Four normal ones, two of them were male. That left me with two females.

So they allowed me to play with them. One was very lively but arrogant, much like Princess and Evelyn. I went to see the other one, and was surprised when she ran into a corner. I thought it might have been Mimi (who had a permanent scowl on her face), but she was in her poke ball.

"My shroomish is in my poke ball," I coaxed, stepping forward. "She can't hurt you—and she _won't_. Neither will I. Come on, please..."

She still cowered in a corner, and I turned to demand the reason _why_.

"Her mother, a flareon, she... wasn't very maternal." The clerk hesitated. "Well, the mother was hungry—but she didn't want the food we gave her. We don't know why, she's with an expert."

"She tried to eat her own—"

"Yes, she attacked her daughter once she was out of the shell." I let out a gasp, hand flying to cover my mouth. I couldn't believe _any_ mother would do that! "We had to knock her out with our own guard pokemon and sent her to a psychologist—since we weren't sure if there was something wrong with her—but the poor eevee had still been attacked."

"What injuries..?"

"Just a scar on her belly. But she's very quiet and withdrawn."

"...Oh."

I had decided which eevee.

"Mom? Dad? I want this eevee."

* * *

**Author's note might be easier after the chapter, I thought, so... well, here my note is! **

**I just want to say/type it clear: if you have _any_ advice, tips, blah blah blah, feel free to type! Actually, I'm practically begging you to, since, well... I don't think this was very good, so I think it would be nice to drop constructive criticism. **

**Also, I _am_ aware of what a "mary sue" is. And yes, getting a freaking eevee adds mary sue points. I am utterly un-proud of that. But it _has_ to be something precious like an eeveelution. You'll see why in the (much) later chapters, though, so please don't flame me on that one? Because I can't think of any... uh, spoil-ish-looking pokemon apart from eeveelutions. *ducks head shamefully***

**The main character is a _she_, name is _Naomi_, and is age... eleven, I think that's what I wrote. They usually say they start at ten, but... I just bumped up the age once more. (I mean, _I_ wouldn't have gone on an adventure—even with pokemon—when I was ten! I mean, seriously. Eleven is no better, but... I'm kind of... _really_ obnoxious that way.)**

**Agh, the author's note was long, wasn't it? Well, it's the first chapter, so it won't be as long next time. Unless some serious explaining is needed.**

**Please review, and, um, advice? Because I would really appreciate that.**


	2. Chapter 2

My parents forced me to bring Matilda along. Matilda would fly me to Santalune City and I would have to keep her as a just-in-case. I was seriously annoyed. My test was in two days, and I had to battle some pokemon and show my friendship, and if I could tame pokemon.

I sent out my new eevee quietly. The poor thing let out a whimper, recognizing it as a stranger place. I was in the garden, and she ran to hide behind a bush.

"It's okay, I won't try to eat you. I'm here to make you strong."

"...Ka?" she squeaked. A sound, finally!

"Yeah! I'm your trainer now. Here's Mimi, and—and here's Matilda!"

I fumbled for Matilda's timer ball and let her out. Unfortunately, the stupid flygon let out a horrifying roar the moment she was released.

"Raaaaa!" she screeched. The eevee squeaked again, hiding behind the bush. Matilda turned to glare at me. I dug my pocket for Matilda's translator collar—it did something with the vibrations through her throat, or... something, but it translated it. I clicked it around her neck. It would probably be the only collar I would ever get—they were really expensive.

_"I will not put up with your rubbish, dear Naomi. So, you better listen carefully or—"_

"You're scaring the new member! And just when I thought you might be nicer." I let out a sigh. "Okay, Matilda, you're the boss, okay? Return, now."

Not a good idea.

"Sorry, Matilda is stupid." I could feel the timer ball vibrate with rage. "But I'm not." More shaking. "Listen, come here. I promise I won't hurt you—I want to make you strong."

After a few minutes of silence—and the timer ball vibrating lividly—a furry brown paw stepped out. The eevee hesitantly walked towards me. Once she was close enough, I swooped her into my arms. She shrieked, digging her claws into my arms. I merely smiled.

"Hm, a sylveon..? Then your name will be Sylvia!"

Sylvia stared up at me, eyes glistening slightly. I patted her head. "Maa..." she whimpered, digging her face into my arms.

This was a better start than Matilda slicing my face up, at least.

* * *

And the test was here. I had never felt so. Jittery. In. My. Life. I was confident to begin with Mimi and Sylvia—even if Sylvia was an eevee, a _popular_ pokemon, Mimi was far stronger than her. And I would prove it.

I was called up the first. We were supposed to battle a trained lucario. The test wasn't easy—but three pokemon were allowed, and I _would_ use Matilda if I really had to. Anything to become a pokemon trainer.

"This, for you, is a double battle," the tester said. "But not for me. There will only be one lucario, but _you_ can have two pokemon on your side at a time. If one pokemon faints, you may use your third. ...If you have one, that is. If you only have one pokemon, then you will only use one. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Are you ready, Naomi?" the tester asked, holding a clipboard.

"...I think."

"Good, then. Go on, Lucario!"

The lucario pranced forward, glaring at me in a steely manner. I returned his glare with my own, and picked up the two poke balls.

"Beat 'im to a pulp, Mimi, Sylvia!"

The class was _so surprised_ when Sylvia came out. They didn't know I got an eevee. Then I heard an annoying, irritating voice call out.

"Your stupid eevee probably can't do anything! Don't try to act cool just because you have an eevee!"

"Sylvia, do you mind firing a backwards swift to that blonde girl with short hair? Thanks."

"Ka!" Sylvia squealed, whipping around and shooting a swift at Evelyn.

"Um, Naomi? Are you going to attack?" the tester asked.

"Uh, yeah! Mimi, try using... spore? Sylvia, quick attack! _I guess_..." I added under my breath. My combination wasn't good for a lucario—only Matilda was.

The tester smirked. "Lucario, send the spores back! Hit the eevee with a force palm when it comes close!"

I didn't even hear those words, they were too quick, and I was too focused on the battle itself. Mimi managed to spray out the spores, but the lucario used aura sphere—I think it was aura sphere—to send the spores backwards. Mimi wasn't effected, and Sylvia dodged it. The eevee rammed into the lucario, who only winced slightly, and then slammed its palm on Sylvia's face. I shrieked.

"Mimi, giga drain!"

"Ro."

"Oh, augh! Just giga drain!"

Mimi obeyed (with a grunt) and attempted to giga drain the lucario. It dodged most of the time, and Sylvia was on the ground. She got up and sent a swift flying, but it just directed the giga drain somewhere else. It _did_ hit the lucario, but giga drain probably would have done more. Mimi _was_ stronger than Sylvia, after all. Sylvia screeched as she threw herself in a quick attack at the lucario, who repelled it by a force palm, and dodged Mimi's rapid giga drains. They only scored a hit _sometimes_, and that wasn't good enough. Sylvia growled, in a battle stance, before letting loose continuous swifts. The lucario disappeared suddenly and smacked into Sylvia.

_No!_

Sylvia was sent flying backwards. Her face crashed straight into the wall, and she slid down and didn't move. I could hear the tester gasp—and could hear _myself_ gasp. That was overdone! Too overdone! My eevee was slightly bloodied, and I felt anger surge through me. My eevee, I had promised to make her strong, and I already let her faint on her first battle?

_Why did you target Sylvia?_

"Sylvia, return!" She disappeared into the poke ball in a flash of red light. I returned Mimi, glaring at the tester full-on. The tester seemed rather surprised.

"...Are you giving up, by any chance?" she asked carefully.

"No way."

I plucked out the timer ball. I hesitated slightly, rolling it in my palm. She wouldn't hurt me—but would she listen to me? It should be "cheating" (somewhat), to use a pokemon I didn't even train, but she _was_ mine now. I'd eventually have to use her...

_Should I take the risk?_

"Naomi?"

"Yeah." I looked around; we were indoors, on the third level, if I remembered correctly. "Can we go downstairs to the grass field to battle? I'm gonna use my third pokemon, but I don't want to destroy the surrounding area."

"Oh, sure!" the tester replied, beaming. "What a thoughtful girl you are!"

_I just don't want to break the floors when Matilda uses earthquake._


	3. Chapter 3

"Um, you don't need to go easy on my third pokemon," I told the tester. "She's strong. She won't go down very easily. ...Not quite my pokemon last time, but now she is. So please don't go easy on her. I don't want to win too easily."

"Is that really necessary?" the tester asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"...Yes. She even has a type advantage, seeing as how lucario is a steel-type." Or that's what I remembered from the textbook, anyway. "She's half ground-type. Makes her stronger. Well, I should cut the talk and get started, shouldn't I?"

The tester frowned. "Newbies shouldn't be cocky."

I brought the timer ball close to my mouth. "Matilda is _not_ a newbie."

The ball shook in agreement. Matilda only agreed with me when we were being insulted, or shared a common hatred for someone. ...Or something. My hand lifted into the high up in the air, bent backwards, and flung it forward.

Matilda had taken off her translator (to avoid getting it spoiled in case we broke it while fighting), so I couldn't understand her sharp cry of "_Roaaaarrr_!" that she made when she came out. I don't think it personally mattered. It probably meant "You are going _down_ you freaking cocky ass" or something to that effect. I wasn't very sure, but Matilda wasn't very nice. And the roar didn't sound nice either.

"All right, Matilda! Earthquake!" I cried. The flygon slammed her tail onto the ground. The lucario cried out, in pain or shock, I didn't know, and leaped into the air. I cursed—I hadn't thought the lucario would do that! Luckily, Matilda moved for me, making stones appear out of midair (only a rock-type move could do that), and I noticed they were horribly sharp, before she sent them flying towards the lucario. Some hit, some missed. I was merely horrified either way. The lucario landed, and another slam of the tail gave a sharp earthquake. I watched in pure amazement as the lucario leaped into the air again—but Matilda saw that one coming and had already created the stones, now sending them flying. It was probably the move stone edge, now that I looked more carefully.

"Acting without even listening to the trainer's commands?" The tester shook her head. "Not a good sign."

"What about _you_?" I snapped. "Your freaking lucario has been dodging by itself. _Anything_ to say?"

"Using moves and dodging are two different things!" the tester yelled. "Lucario! Aura sphere, _now_!"

"Matilda, dragon claw!"

The aura spheres hit Matilda in the stomach, making her fly backwards. She dug her tail into the ground, jerking her to a halt, before she whipped her tail backwards and flew forward, claw glowing with a dangerous purple, and brought it down on the lucario.

"Won't do much, honey," the tester said, smirking. "As you said, lucario are half steel-type! So it's not very effective."

I glared at her. "Matilda, hold the lucario down and earthquake!" She used earthquake with her tail, right? So that meant she didn't have to use her hands. I was _hoping_ this theory was right. I could only confirm it now.

Matilda shoved the lucario downwards and slammed her tail against the ground, making it shake madly. This time I had to cling onto a nearby tree—and hoped it didn't have any bug pokemon on it—because it was fiercer than before. Which meant, Matilda was unhappy and wanted to end this quick. I could use that to my own advantage.

"Your lucario has been going pretty well," I called out to the tester.

"Don't act as if you're the expert!" she called back irritatedly.

"But I _am_ the winning one, and that's that! Matilda, point-blank fire blast!" Fire blast was a special attack, meaning it wouldn't be as powerful as Matilda's other moves, since flygon were more of attackers than special attackers. Matilda breathed out a large, violent jet of flames before leaping backwards. I stared and watched; Matilda did too.

"...I'm the winner." Unless the lucario fainting made me the loser.

The tester returned her lucario. Matilda nodded to me and I returned her, too. "...Yes, you are." I could hear the grudging tone in her voice. "You are qualified to become a trainer. You have to fill in some papers tomorrow, though."

I nodded. "It'll be papers that I am _trusted_ to sign?"

"It won't be anything much, just your age, full name, things like that and your pokemon. It'll all be ready by the day after tomorrow, your trainer card, your pokedex, everything. Or, you can do the papers now, if we have free staff, and get your things tomorrow."

"Could you help me check?" When not battling, the tester was a lot more nicer. "Oh, there is a train from here to Aquacorde Town, right? It's done by the school, right? When does the train leave?" I didn't want to ride on a flying flygon who disliked me—well, not unless I had to.

"Next month. You can take your own mode of transportation if you have any, and seeing as how you have your flygon..." The tester trailed off, giving me a "you know what I mean" feeling. "Anyway, I'll check whether there's any staff."

* * *

I basically had to fill in many things, and when I was finished, came back to watch the battles and was amused when Princess lost—purrloin _were_ weak to lucario, but Evelyn should have seen it coming. I mean, they warned us two months beforehand the test was going to be with a lucario.

There _were_ two other tests, but that was only to judge how well we could cope. If we couldn't cope very well, then we would be given a special badge to alert others that we weren't very strong. I passed the tests, and luckily, did not receive the badge. Matilda would probably have cursed me for the rest of my life if I did. So I was really lucky.

And so the next day, I had received my things. My trainer card, my pokedex, essential stuff for a trainer. I got a free holo caster, too. Apparently, I was the only one who was traveling to Santalune City on my own mode of transportation. The others all used the train, since it was a lot safer.

But hey, life is about risks. And I'm willing to take those risks.

So I was packing in the morning, with my new trainer card and pokedex, carefully stuffed in a backpack. I was packing even before breakfast—and hadn't even showered yet. I was kinda paranoid, but this was important! So I fretted over my things while Sylvia and Mimi watched and Matilda laughed.

And then I had to decide what to wear. Boy, oh boy, I disliked clothes for adventuring. That was because I _loved_ skirts and dresses, but I certainly wasn't going to wear one for an adventure. I mean, I didn't want to get raped on the second day of my journey, did I? So spaghetti strap tops either. Not that I was very fond of them. Plus, skirts wouldn't be good for walking around in, and especially not climbing things. I would probably only wear skirts if I was going to a formal event or just wandering around town. But I probably should wear jeans or shorts even if I _was_ just wandering around town...

So, a plain shirt and three-quarters, and I was set to go.

...Or, what was what I would like to say. My _hair_. _My hair_. I always liked long hair, to it went down to my elbows now, but it only occurred to me _now_ how troublesome it would be. Short hair would be a lot safer. But long hair could keep me warm! Besides, I had no time to cut it _now_. So I did them in two long pigtails and then I was _really_ ready to go.

I skipped downstairs for breakfast, which was french toast. Ah, my favorite. Of course my mom would make me my favorite, on my day to journey out. I saw Matilda nuzzle into my mom's cheek—I smiled. She was so affectionate when she _did_ like someone. Oh, my jealousy had been _bought_. Sylvia and Mimi did come and sit on my lap, but I shooed them off shortly after. They were hard to eat over.

"I think I'm ready," I decided, tugging at the bottom of my shirt. Matilda snorted.

_"About time!"_ The translator collar was really getting on my nerves, since Matilda would only spew out harsh words to me or others. But it was probably the only one I would ever get, so I kept quiet. _"Are you ready to get airsick for two days, Trainer?"_

It was weird having her call me trainer. Not that I particularly cared. "Two days? ...Santalune City, _right_?" Confirming wouldn't hurt!

Matilda scoffed. _"Yes, you forgetful girl. We will fly nonstop but you **will** have to feed me food occasionally."_

"...Fine."

_"Then we are set to go. Are you ready?"_

"...Not really."

I went and did my goodbye things to my parents, and they kept telling me to "Be safe!" and all that. My mom was trying to hold back tears, I could see. I didn't make any comments.

Matilda was waiting in the garden. She tested her wings, and I merely stood outside, trembling with a mixture of excitement and sadness. Excitement for the journey, sadness at the thought I was leaving my home. They were going against each other, but... emotions weren't something I could control.

_"Are you **finally** ready?"_ She was irritated. I knew that much.

"...Yeah, I think so."

_"Good."_

I climbed onto her back and began my unexciting journey of flight for two days.


End file.
